


Brothers, A Mile High

by Ingonyama



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Flying Sex, M/M, Mile High Club, Naked Piloting, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: They like to fly.
Relationships: Alex Summers/Scott Summers
Kudos: 8





	Brothers, A Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So this is another one I dug up from my Y-Gallery years, specifically circa 2009 again.
> 
> Enjoy!

Scott loved to fly.

He couldn't explain it, but something about sitting in the cockpit of the minijet, with the freedom to go wherever he wished, as high and far above and beyond the cares of the world, of his life as an X-Man as he could go...it was absolutely liberating.

Of course today, being naked in the pilot's chair didn't hurt either.

Scott didn't go naked very often. Living in a crowded mansion with a dozen other people meant he could run into anyone at any time...including people he'd really rather not be unfairly compared to. So he stayed dressed.

But here, at a cruising altitude of 10,000 feet, with nothing out there but his plane and the sky, he could peel off the responsibilities of being Cyclops, and just be Scott. Naked, unashamed, liberated Scott.

He turned the autopilot on and leaned back in the chair, the feel of air on his cock causing it to swell and throb. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his fist around the thickening shaft and stroked, slowly, spreading his legs on the control panel.

"Starting without me?" the voice came from behind him. Scott turned and looked back. Alex leaned against the cockpit's threshold, as naked as his brother...and rapidly getting as hard as he was.

"Took you long enough," Scott said, grinning at his brother. "How hard is it to shove a pair of uniforms in a locker?"

"Going to be smart about it, huh?" the blonde responded, striding slowly into the cabin and around to stand in front of Scott. "You know what happens to big brothers when they mouth off once too often?" He knelt between Scott's legs, pushing his brother's thighs apart as he leaned in closer to his dark, clean rosebud.

"Go ahead, Alex...show me," Scott said defiantly, his visored gaze never leaving his brother's face...until Alex buried it between Scott's legs and began to rim him, tongue dancing in and out of the older Summers' ass. Them Scott's eyes slid closed, his head tilted back, and he began to jerk off uncontrollably, moaning in passion as he felt his brother tongue-fuck him.

"Oh, God, Alex...you're so amazing at that...keep going, baby brother, it feels so good..."

Alex didn't respond, but kept up the assault. His free hand went between his legs, stroking his stiffening manhood. His brother looked so hot, writhing under his ministrations like this...but it wasn't enough. He had to do more. His cock started to drool thick streams of pre onto the deck...more than he'd ever made in his life.

Scott looked back down at him and smiled. To him, those streams of precum were a compliment. His brother was turned on by him...that he could make him that horny just by spreading his legs made Scott very happy.

"Alex...don't make me wait...you've gotta fuck me. I need to feel my brother's cock inside me."

Alex didn't respond...verbally, anyway. His tongue trailed up from Scott's ass, along his perineum and balls...through the light treasure trail of auburn that connected his chest with his crotch...to his nipples, where he tongued and nibbled and sucked until Scott thoguht he might pass out from the pleasure.

Alex's hand went to Scott's balls and tugged on them lightly. "Uh-uh, big bro. I wanna make this last." Positioning the weeping head of his manhood at Scott's entrance, he pushed in lightly, using the long, ropy strands of precome as lube. Even so, Scott winced and cried out as he was stretched, clutching at Alex's shoulder as he tried to accommodate his brother's impressive girth.

Alex spoke to him soothingly, his voice low and erotic, but comforting at the same time "That's it, Scott...shhh, you're doing great, baby...I'm almost in...don't worry big brother, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise...God, you feel so tight, so warm...I'm in, bro...unnngh...you can relax."

Scott did as he was told, trying to relax his rigid muscles as he hooked his legs around his brother's waist. He could feel Alex's cock pulsing inside him as his brother held still, gasping as he felt how much he was filled and how hard it still was...not to mention himself. The sensation of being penetrated by his impossibly sexy brother was having quite an effect on his cock; as much precum as Alex's cock had poured, Scott amazingly managed to top it, the stuff soaking into his chest and belly and mingle with his sweat to make a glistening sheen over his skin. He was almost glowing...and to Alex, that was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Alex...ohh, Christ...this feels so goddamn good...go ahead, little brother. Fuck me. I can take it...I want it...don't make me wait."

"I won't...I promise." And Alex's hips started pumping, slowly at first...just enough to make Scott hiss through his teeth as he grazed his prostate...then he started building momentum, plunging faster and harder and deeper with each stroke, every thrust making his brother cry out under him in greater passion and ecstasy. His balls started to slap rhythmically against Scott's ass, pulling tighter against him as he and his brother got closer and closer to climax.

"You ready to...nnngh!...cum together...ooohh!...big brother?"

"Born ready...ahhh!...little brother. Let my balls go!"

And so Alex did.

Once released from Alex's grip, Scott's balls snapped tight against his cock and his entire body convulsed in ecstasy, cock swelling and blasting its load all over both his chest and his brother's. It had been a running joke between them that Scott, the more productive of the two brothers, could feed Alex better than a whole Thanksgiving dinner. Whether that was true or not, watching him crash into orgasm like that sent Alex screaming over the edge, and he came in his brother's ass, screaming his name as his hips bucked wildly in and out of Scott's ass, flooding it, the chair, and the deck beneath them with his seed.

They collapsed against each other, gasping for breath as they embraced each other stickily, messily. Their lips met in a passionate, loving kiss, and Scott grinned up at his brother.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why the hell haven't we done this to solve our problems sooner?"

Alex blushed, laughed out loud, and leaned in for another kiss, his hand going to Scott's softening cock.

"Next time, I want this inside me."

"Whatever you say, little brother."

They kissed again, and curled up together in the pilot's chair, two loving brothers on a vacation from all their worries and problems, with only each other to think about.


End file.
